1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved methods for compliant bonding, and more particularly to methods for producing compliant bonds between beam-lead semiconductor devices and metallic patterns on substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When bonding beam-lead semiconductor articles, such as integrated-circuit chips, to substrates, it is highly advantageous to employ a technique known as compliant bonding. Compliant bonding is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,155 issued to A. Coucoulas on Oct. 13, 1970.
A particularly efficient technique for adapting compliant bonding to high-speed production operations is described in patent application Ser. No. 863,259 filed in the name of D. P. Ludwig on Oct. 2, 1969 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,444 and assigned to the assignee of record of this application. The system described in the Ludwig application involves sequentially placing an unused portion of a compliant bonding strip onto a bonding axis with each successive bonding operation. This is accomplished by preliminarily engaging the compliant member with portions of a heated turret-like bonding head and then subsequently rotating the bonding head to bring various bonding tips of the head into position on a bonding axis.
While the Ludwig system is fully workable, there is some desire to provide a bonding apparatus which will operate with not only all of the advantages of the Ludwig system, but also will operate with greater accuracy and reliability.